Fire Emblem: An Outrealmers Awakening
by Jemusu Hatsusokku
Summary: What happens when a man in his early twenties, is thrown into a world that is on the brink of war. Not only that but a world that should have been pure fiction. Crap, I am going to die ain't I? Self-Insert/Female Avatar
1. A Holy Deal

****This is a Re-Work of one of my old Fanfictions. I hope to do better this time around. This chapter will be a bit emotional for me. I am bringing out some emotional baggage I have faced for having ADHD, Aspergers and Hypothyroidism. I am using a self insert named James for this story.****

 ** **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS.****

 _ _ **You are not your illness. You have an individual story to tell. You have a name, a history, a personality. Staying yourself is part of the battle."**__

 _ _ **Never let the options of others become the measure of your self worth."**__

 ** _ _ **When someone is going through a storm, your silent presence is more powerful than a million empty words.**__** ** _"_**

 _Life is never fair, they say. People with tiny problems have always said that. But if you want a true story of how life can never be fair, talk to someone with a mental illness. No matter how hard we work, we can never get rid of these issues. We don't choose this, it chooses us. People looking down on someone for something they cannot control, for something that resides in the body or mind, is hell. To rely on medication every day feels like a double-edged sword. Missing medicine would always make my body heat up, have me talk louder and faster to where I could barely be understood. I envy my two younger brothers for what they don't have to deal with. They are not judged by those who will never understand what we go through. Only if they are put in our situation will they understand._

* * *

I blinked and looked around, ignoring the lingering ache in my head. I was in an empty white hallway with tile so flawless I could see my reflection. I squinted but couldn't see an end. I pinched myself several times until I winced. I closed and opened my eyes over and over, to no avail, but I couldn't accept this was real.

I began walking down the hallway. The only thing I could hear was the clack of my shoes against the white tile. Hours seemed to pass, and with every minute I felt more uneasy, as I had the feeling I was being watched. I began hearing soft whispers, and I walked faster. The whispers became yells as I bolted into a full-on run. My mind lit on fire, images of my 20 years of life flashing through it. The innocence of my first five years, the pain and bigotry of elementary school, my middle school and high school years at a therapeutic school. Images of me in a mental institute after my medicine contributed to me having a mental collapse, the pain of being away from family, the happiness once I got fixed and out of there, the fear of getting into that state again.

Suddenly I was back in the white hallway as I tripped and the front of my body slammed into the white tile. It shattered underneath me into a million pieces, and I seemed to be suspended in midair. I gaped, seeing colors on all sides, floating in zero gravity. I looked up and could see where I fell through the hallway, piecing itself back together, a white tube that went on forever. The colors resembled the afterglow of a supernova, except for a blue ball of light in the distance that seemed to have a holy glow and rivaled the size of a star. It seemed to exert an authority that made it hard for me to breathe and impossible for me to talk.

All at once, gravity took effect again and my feet touched an invisible floor, which made me struggle to regain my balance. All of a sudden the blue orb of light seemed to rapidly condense to the size of a basketball, somehow without forming a black hole, I thought, and shot towards me. I winced and braced for impact, only for it to slow down to right in front of me.

I blinked and looked down at the orb. It was suspended in front of me and it gave off a feeling I couldn't describe. Divine was the only thing that came close. I could hear a very low, almost inaudible hum coming from it. "Do you know who I am?" a deep voice said, and somehow I knew the voice came from the orb.

I tried to come up with an answer, but only one thing came to mind. "God?" I guessed.

I could hear the orb chuckle. "Leave it to one of my more flawed creations to be able to tell what I am," it said, amused. "The human ignorance in assuming that the creator of all things exists in a human shape never ceases to amuse me." I was shocked at how human it sounded, but I tensed slightly at the flawed creation part.

"Don't take it personally about the flawed thing." I could tell it was getting a kick out of this. "I have seen what you have gone through and have decided to give you a choice."

My eyes narrowed at the glowing orb. Any offer from a god always had an ulterior motive, no matter the good intentions. "A choice?" I asked.

"You are the first person in around a thousand years to be given this choice, with the last being William the Conqueror of England," the orb said. The world around me seemed to get tenser, and I shivered at the feeling of power. "You can wake up normally in your bed like nothing ever happened, or..."

"Or?" I asked, motioning for it to continue.

"You can wake up in another world, never to return home, cured of your illnesses, and any trace of your being on Earth will be forgotten."

My blood ran cold. My family had gotten me through my illnesses. It stung my heart and somehow I knew he spoke the truth. "What do you get out of this?" I asked.

"Amusement," he said, and I was glad I wasn't that religious.

Now it was time for my decision. Give up my family and get rid of my illness, or wake up and have to deal with bigotry for the rest of my life. I swallowed. It was a hard choice.

"If you agree to the deal, just step forward and lay your hand on me," the orb said.

I was frozen in an inner war. I wanted to see new things and be free of the mental illnesses that afflicted me, but was it worth giving up family? I closed my eyes and my heart felt heavy as I made my choice. Mom, Dad, my brothers, forgive me, I thought sadly, as I slowly stepped forward and calmly laid my hand on the orb. I felt a wave of sadness seep through me, as memories of my family came to mind.

Suddenly I was blinded by the light and my mind was seared with pain, as if my brain was being lit on fire with a flamethrower from the inside, before I had the feeling of falling into a void and everything went black.

I groaned in pain as I began to regain consciousness. Hell of a dream, I thought, wincing. I realized I was sitting up and not laying down. I heard birds chirping and could feel a gentle breeze hitting my face. I opened my eyes and realized I was leaning back in a wooden carriage facing the blue afternoon sky. I winced at the crick in my neck but leaned forward and realized I had new clothes on, and boy, were they strange. I was wearing a medieval black tunic with the sleeves cut off, a blue undershirt, woolen beige pants, and brown leather boots.

"Ya awake there, mister?" I heard a voice ask in a southern accent. I tilted my head forward tiredly to see a familiar face.

Donnel Tinhead from Fire Emblem Awakening. No...fucking...way, I thought, my eye twitching. I slowly put things together. The medieval clothes, the dream, along with the unpolluted air.

I felt my heart shatter as I realized I had truly given up my family for a cure. It made me feel like a monster after all they had done for me. I was already feeling the regret. I noticed Donnel looked a little freaked out, and realized I was just staring into space.

He perked up. "Well, my pa thought it'd be fine for me to get some fighting experience, so he hired a stagecoach to drive me t' Bordertown, two miles up from Southtown, to be hired as a city guard. Along the way, we found you lyin' on the ground, so ah pulled some leftover gold together and gotcha a ticket to come with me an' become a city guard like me," he said timidly.

I sighed in annoyance. My life expectancy just rapidly dropped.

On one hand, the job could get me killed. On the other hand, I had no skills suited for a Middle Ages lifestyle. Also, it would be a dick move to just up and leave after he forked over gold to get me on this thing and not leave me stranded in the middle of nowhere. I made my choice, but I wasn't very happy or excited about it. I just nodded. Then I remembered what he called the town, and shook my head at the lack of creativity.

"We are nearing Bordertown!" the guy up steering the horses yelled. What I saw took my breath away. If you can think militarized Middle Ages village, that would be it. Watchtowers, makeshift moat, tough wooden reinforced walls, and a primitive firework launcher here and there, not to mention other defenses that would make a bandit think twice about trying to pillage it. We neared a makeshift gate bridge, and my gut told me something was not right. Donnel and I shrunk back as men on the walls appeared and aimed bows at us. I eyed the barbed arrows, knowing that just one of those could easily kill me.

"Halt! Who goes there?" said a voice like a stereotypical guard. I eyed a man decked out in plate armor, chain mail, and a greatsword, all in European fashion. Veteran soldier at the least, I thought.

The stagecoach driver explained our situation.

"So these two boys are to join our recruits," the man said. My eyes narrowed and my fists tightened at how he said "boys," as if I wasn't worth his time. My emotions weren't as suppressed as before, so I was having to deal with an array of new feelings. Several minutes passed as I worried they would just shoot us and hide the bodies before we finally got an answer. "Okay, they can come in." He didn't sound happy about it.

Donnel and I exited the stagecoach and I watched the gate to the village open and hit the ground with a clunk. I looked at my leather boots against the tough brown gate as we walked in. I looked around and saw residents in their homes looking at us from their windows with distrust, some even gripping weapons. That told me this village had seen its fair share of violence.

"I reckon this here is a li'l over kill," Donnel mumbled, snapping me out of my thoughts, and I saw a wide array of people run up, wearing armor from leather to bronze to steel, all with their weapons pointed at us, in effect daring us to make a wrong move. I watched as the guard that had greeted us walked up, every step accompanied by the clanging of his armor. He took off his helmet and I could see pale white skin, wavy hair, and eyes so blue it would have made Hitler proud. I inwardly chuckled at the thought.

"So you two boys are going to be our new guards," he said. I tensed as he walked back and forth in front of us. He looked us over, examining every detail. He seemed to be neutral about Donnel, but I could see a serious look of disappointment when he looked at me, and he sighed. "We have the Plegians coming from the west and vandals from the south, and the occasional egotistical swordsman from Regna Ferox, and all the while minimal troops coming in from the capital." He was clearly not in the best of moods. "I don't know what kind of minimal training or farm work you boys have done, but it will be nothing compared to the training ahead of you, so be prepared for hell." I gulped, knowing what was to come would have me aching.

I could smell burning coals, metal, and other stereotypical blacksmith things. My eyes widened at seeing Andre of Astora from Dark Souls, working a forge near the armory. I never played Dark Souls; only a couple videos I had seen let me identify him.

"Andre, we got some recruits," the guard commander said as the man eyed us.

"The boy from the farm is first," Andre said in his rough voice. Donnel walked forward. "Hmm, works on a farm, most likely from Southtown. A lance and some leather armor will do fine." We watched him grab the materials and begin to forge. The intensity of the heat made me sweat, but I didn't move. I didn't want to look weak.

Soon enough, Donnel was decked out with leather armor and a bronze lance. "The skinny lad is next," Andre said as I walked forward. I looked him in the eyes and suppressed a shudder. A chill went down my spine as the man observed me, not saying anything. It took all I had not to shrink back. The atmosphere got intense enough that the guard commander watching frowned, and not in the normal way. "You're a long way from home, boy," Andre said in a tone that radiated power. He seemed to get a faraway look in his eye. "Last time I saw someone from your lands was many moons ago, a lad that went by the name of William, no last name." My blood ran cold, and he laughed. "The man would go on and on about how he was king to some foreign land named Eunglund or something like that," he said, butchering the name of England, before looking me over with a critical eye. "Now that I think of it, I sense a similarity in your blood to his, but much more docile then that violent man," he said, as he resumed working the forge.

Andre continued. "Outrealmers like yourself are such a rarity in this era, an anomaly in plans shaped by fate."

"I don't believe in fate," I said suddenly without thinking.

Andre stopped working instantly and gave me a look that made me shrink back. "You better start believing then, boy, 'cause fate is as real as the air me and you breathe." Just then I noticed it was nighttime, and that the guard commander and Donnel were gone. "And fate doesn't like anomalies messing with her plans, so I would watch your back, or you will end up not liking what she does to you, boy," he said ominously, and leaned back and laughed a very rough laugh that sent chills down my spine.

Suddenly, he tossed me a knife at high speed, and my arm shot up and caught it. My jaw dropped at the fact I caught it inches before it could impale my face, and I fell backwards in shock, breathing deeply in panic as Andre laughed further. I got up and, with shaky hands, examined the knife. I discovered it was a bronze dagger, and I was shocked to see my family's coat of arms engraved in the handle. I could hear my heart pumping in my chest. Everything seemed to slow down as I looked at the crest. This crest was around in medieval times, long after the Norman conquests of England, and supposedly William was the last one to be sent here. So how would anyone recognize my family's medieval coat of arms?

I suddenly felt some cloth hit me. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a black thieves' hood that covered my face and most of my upper body and went down slightly to my thighs, with a slit up the front that allowed one to see my tunic.

"Leather armor would be too heavy for your skinny build, so I would suggest you get right to some training, or you are not going to last very long," Andre said, and I looked at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of here, you're stinking up my forge," he roared. I hightailed it out, knowing things would never be the same for me.

 **That's it for this chapter. That is one of my longest chapters and I expect to make future chapters even longer now for possible questions.**

 **My family does have a coat of arms. Type in Hartsock Coat of Arms into Google and the first four or five image results should have my Families coat of arms on it.** **If you have suggestions then send them to me. James won't be meeting the shepherds for some time and it is several months before the beginning of Fire Emblem Awakening so James has time to get some level of skill. I choose daggers cause they are light, and since he is based off me James is very lanky and can't carry anything heavy, so a sword or armor would only slow him hence the robe and dagger. Read and Review. HeavyJ15 out.**


	2. A Royal EncounterVisions of the Future

**Here is the next chapter of my story. I am excited about this story. This re-write has gotten more support in one chapter then 3 chapters in my previous version managed to obtain. Also I am sorry for my horrid update time. Now let's begin the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ME.**

 _ **War is not a river, or a lake, but an ocean of all that is evil."**_ _ **-**_ _ **Gustavus Adolphus,**_ _ **King**_ _ **of Sweden**_

I sighed tiredly resting my chin on my hand as I observed the room I was in. Me and all of the newcomers were seated in a training room designated for induction training. Half of the room was a combat rink with the other half being a spartan looking background with just wooden chairs. I looked nervously as some of the newcomers were more fit, better armed and more protected then me, and my height meant I was a big target if I was put in a combat scenario.

Due to the fact I wasn't issued leather armor I was given a greyish woolen long sleeve undershirt that went underneath my Tunic with only the arm sleeves being visible. It wouldn't protect me from much other then weather but it was better then nothing though I was still screwed.

The Commander of the Guard entered the room as everyone straightened up to listen to him. I saw him take a brief glance at me and something in his gaze set off my fight or flight instinct. Welcome to the first day of Induction Training he said as I silently gulped as he began walking back and forth in front of us.

"I will not lie to you, this training will be hard, demanding and after this you will hate me, but it will make you stronger." he said sternly as I resisted the urge to fidget in my seat. "Whoever passes this training will begin more advanced training before finally becoming a guard which is an honor that not all of you will gain." he said, as he glanced in my direction as my eyes narrowed at him.

He then stopped walking and stood still as he turned to look at us with an insane glint in his eye. "Now we will begin with some sparring." he said looking at a piece of paper. First up Marth Vs James he said as the blood in my body seemed to go cold as I slowly looked around and saw a masked Lucina as I went pale. I am so screwed I thought shaking slightly as Lucina entered the arena and a minute or two passed.

"JAMES GET ONTO THAT FIELD!" the commander roared as I yelped and stood up quickly only to trip over my own feet as I hit the ground making the entire room laughed and I could feel the sweat drop Lucina was giving off. "It got rid of my mental disability but not the ability to trip over my own feet." I whispered eye twitching as I stood up ignoring the laughter as I walked onto the field.

I felt a primal fear enter my body when Lucina brandished the Parallel Falchion with grace, as I knew the kind of damage that sword could put out. I drew my dagger out doing deep breaths to calm myself as I adopted a defensive stance. "BEGIN!" the commander yelled. My eyes widened as Lucina became a blur and my fight or flight sense screamed at me as I stepped backwards watching wide eyed as Lucina appeared in front of me as she did a palm strike into my stomach as I gasped in pain and was sent skidding back and luckily enough I didn't fall over.

I resisted the urge to vomit up my breakfast and I continued standing as I managed to regain my composure. I began rapidly moving backwards. I reached into my cloak and began rummaging through it's pockets as me and Lucina circled each other, though I knew if she wanted I would have lost already.

"I have smoke bombs, throwing knives, and my primary weapon." I thought thinking of a rather primitive plan. I withdrew out a small white smoke bomb making Lucina tense, and I slammed it against the ground covering the immediate area around me in smoke. Lucina ran forward as I backpedaled, as I began chucking smoke bombs in every direction covering the entire arena in a dense smoke, as I held my breath to avoid her hearing me.

"Come on I need a sign of where she is." I thought my face going red from holding my breath as to not breath in the smoke. All of a sudden I heard a cough to my right as I withdrew 3 throwing knives and praying to the god that brought me here I chucked the knives towards the direction hearing it pierce flesh and a slightly Pained yipe.

Taking out my primary dagger and charged towards the direction of where her cry of pain came from as I finally couldn't hold my breath as I breathed in deeply. I was sure I was near Lucina when a feeling of absolute power surged through the room as every muscle in my body seemed to freeze and a feeling of impending death filled the entirety of my being.

Suddenly a blue aura swept through the room dispelling the smoke as I saw Lucina glowing a blue aura and giving me a glare making me pale as she looked in my direction and I saw that only one of my knives had reached their intended target but had hit her right arm, without penetrating much meaning the wounds weren't worth much as I cursed silently underneath my breath.

I saw Lucina withdraw the knife from her arm and before I could even process what was happening, she threw it back at me scoring a hit on my upper right arm as it penetrated my arm without much trouble as I held back a scream of pain and sent a glare her way. I was pissed and prepared to charge her when she literally vanished and appeared in front of me making my eyes widen as she slammed her fist into my gut as I leaned over slightly and struggled to breathe as she had knocked the wind out of me. "F-fuck." I said in between heaving as I hit my knees and began coughing as I struggled to breathe.

I cried out in indignation as Lucina picked me up despite the weight and height difference and threw me in the wall causing an indentation as I groaned as my everything hurt. Before I could even move she was within range of me again and placed Parallel Falchion at my throat to prevent me from making any moves as my skin paled and I began sweating bullets. I grit my teeth when I realized she hadn't even needed to use her sword to do this much damage to me.

I then let out a pained grunt as Lucina chopped the back of my head intending to knock me out as I could hear the Commander of the Guard announce the winner in the background before I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

 **Flashback**

 **Location: Lucina's Original Timeline**

 **Fall of Ylisse**

 _I was in the battered Ylisse Royal castle. Grima and Robin had been battering the borders of the capital for a week, and it showed. All around me were wounded soldiers that had very little effect in slowing Robin's advance. I looked around and saw all of the different new shepherds(aka the shepherds offspring), were sitting around with varying wounds._

 _The rest of the Shepherds had left to put down Grima and Robin and hadn't returned in two weeks and everyone assumed the worst. The risen had been pushing us farther back with each day and had finally pushed into the royal capital and the sounds of the dying and injured still haunted me in my dreams. Everyone tensed when they heard footsteps as everyone grabbed their weapons and turned towards the door._

 _The door creaked open as our eyes widened when James stumbled through the door with half of his left arm gone, the rest having been cauterized, along with mostly non-fatal wounds but he had a rather fatal one along his side. "James where are all of the other Shepherds?" Morgan asked panicking as James looked up and his eyes held a haunted look as he suddenly lurched forward and coughed up a wad of blood as everyone's eye's widened._

" _Dead, all of them are dead." he coughed out as ice seemed to settle in the hearts of everyone present as all of us silently cried at the loss of our family. "How did you survive If none of the others did?" I asked suspiciously as my comrades glared at my suspicion._

 _It was warranted after Robin's defection. He looked down and I could see him shaking with anger at both his inability to fight Grima and at my Suspicion. "She wanted a survivor, a messenger." he whispered just loud enough for us to hear as our eyes widened as he punched his bloody and mangled right fist into the wall. "I watched them all die before me, and I could do nothing but watch as she cut down every single one!"he said falling to his knees as he coughed out even more blood._

 _He then looked at us. "It is time for that last resort of a plan, nothing else will work." he said the tone in his voice showing how desperate we had gotten. "What about you?" Severa asked in a rare case of genuine worry. He chuckled coldly. "I am at death's door right now, I will stay and fight and die like my forefathers." he said as we all wondered what he meant as none of us had been told of where he was from but didn't push it. He looked at us smiling with a true smile._

" _It's the job of the old generation to protect the new one." he said smiling before wincing as he coughed up some more blood and a bit of bile. "So it's settled then, we will return to the past and stop Grima's terror before it begin's." I said as he nodded and We began preparations for the ritual which would open the Outrealm gate to the past. A ritualistic circle was drawn as the Fire Emblem would be the main power source. I walked forward into the middle of the circle before stabbing a glowing Falchion into the middle of the circle as the area erupted into a swirling mass of blue Mana._

 _I watched in awe as light seemed to bend inward before a blue door was formed. I watched all of the others entered the door before only James and me were left. "Promise me you will save Robin." he whispered in a weak breath as I knew he didn't have long left and if the distant clacking of metal and dark energy was any indication then it wouldn't be by bleeding out._

" _I will save her." I said lying to him that I planned to eliminate the woman, as I wanted him to at least die thinking he saved her. My fist clenched at the thought of the woman who killed my father in cold blood, Grimas influence or not. Be prepared for a weak version of me with no skill, as I didn't get much skill until the war with Plegia started he laughed before wincing as I stepped through the gate and everything went white…_

… **...**

 _James watched as the door dissipated and he was left alone. He had tried to put up a facade of strength but in truth he was afraid. Afraid of Robin, afraid of Grima's arrival, and most of all afraid of dying. Oh how he wanted to go in their place and leave them here, but he knew Chrom and the other shepherds would never forgive him for it, and it's not like he would be much help with the wounds and an arm missing. He tensed as fear creeped into his being as he felt Grimas dark energy near._

 _His gaze snapped towards the door as it was blasted off it's hinges and Robin walked in grinning with an evil glee visible on her face before that glee vanished when she noticed the lack of her intended targets. "You did that ritual didn't you." she said glaring as James grinned._

" _You know I will just follow them, you know it is well within my ability." she said her eyes glowing red as James chuckled nervously. You underestimate them he said standing up and picking up a rather battered Killer Edge with his mangled right hand as it hang loosely as she scoffed. Even a scared and cornered animal would fight back in the face of impending death. "They are weaker then Chrom and we know how easy he died."she said as he glared heavily at her remembering that day, and the death of one of his first true friends._

 _She grinned before vanishing as James eyes widened as she appeared in front of him Steel sword gutting his stomach as the steel blade impaled him straight through his stomach and out through his back. James eyes widened his mouth opening as blood trickled from his mouth as Killer Edge fell from his weak grip and he opened his mouth but nothing came out except blood and a slight gasping for air._

 _He was only standing due to being attached to the steel blade as Robin gave him a dark sneer, and seeing how far his friend had fallen made him only further glare at what he knew was Grima in control._

" _Robin I know you are still in there, you have to fight it." he said only being able to put out a whisper only to whimper as she twisted the blade causing much internal damage. "Robin is dead, all that remains is a vessel for Grima." she said her voiced laced with another more ancient one as she wrenched the blade twisting it one final time before pulling it out violently as James hit the floor not having the strength to stay standing as blood poured from his stomach._

 _Everything for him was cold as he felt his life leaving him blow was the one that would end him._

 _Robin looked at her former comrade with a gaze of hatred._

" _You ended as you began, weak and alone." she said as the words hit home as tears began to fall from his face._

 _He felt the dark energies in Robin be used in a bastardization of the original time ritual, which would send her back in time as Grima's power replaced the Fire Emblem's. Only once she was gone back in time did realization dawn on him that he would die alone with no one to care or remember him._

" _I….am…...alone.." he whispered each breath taking more out of him as he bled out and everything was going dark. Images flashed of the family he hadn't seen in so long, as the deal for a new life led him to an early grave. His mother wanted to see him grow up but his leftover anger and bitterness towards the people who hated him made it so she wouldn't even remember her son. "I…..deserve….no….pi-ty" he thought angrily before he felt his life leave him._

 **Lucina POV**

I looked down at the unconscious James who was being treated by a healing mage as she frowned. "He is sweating heavily as if having a night terror but other then that he will be fine." the nun said before she walked out leaving me alone,

I silently locked the door as he began to wake up. I intended to have answers before he managed to gain strength. I watched as he regained consciousness and his eyes looked devastated as if he saw his own death. His eyes widened in fear when I put my blade to his neck.

He tried to scramble but I pushed it forward to where it was barely touching him as he paled and froze. "What is my name?" I asked wanting to confirm something. "M-marth." he said though I could tell he knew more as realization shone in his eyes.

"The other name." I growled as his eyes widened in shock as he looked at me as if I was the reaper, and that what he knew would end him. "L-ucina." he said only to cry out in pain as I picked him up and shoved him against the wall with my glove against his throat. "How do you know that?" I asked not hiding my anger at being known.

"Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said struggling to breath, and I could see anger in his eyes. "Your an Out Realmer from another realm, and I came from the future I think I have an open mind." I stated in sarcasm. James looked at me with a dead look as he glared and gave me an explanation that was more far fetched then anything I would have expected.

I wanted to call him a liar but Sully taught me how to detect lies and he was showing none of the signs. I stepped backwards several times before falling into a chair as I glared at the floor. I was young but felt 10 years older after that explanation. "So in short, my world is a glorified war game, and the entire world was made up by some guy looking to make money." I said eyes twitching as he raised his hands up in surrender not wanting to be the target of my anger

"How do you think I feel, the entire concept of Fiction is being brought into question for me?" he said dryly. I felt it was time to let the final cat out of the bag. "The Guard Commander wanted you to fail." I said plainly as I watched James stiffen. "What ?" he said with a voice in defeat as I handed him some papers I "Borrowed".

As James flipped through them and I watched him frown before throwing the papers across the room and leaning against the wall and sliding down so he was sitting on the floor. "Even in this new world, people are still trying to screw me over behind my back." he said darkly chuckling.

"The man doesn't want what he sees as a weak crutch that would need built from the ground up." I said as I saw James breathing heavily and clutching his head. Nearly any guard has too be built from the ground he said giving a valid point, minus a couple details. Most of the guards trainees are farmers, merchants, and former soldiers I said as he sighed. So I am screwed he said. You have two options at this point I said making him look at me. You can either mope around until you get kicked out, or have me train you I said making his jaw drop as he looked at me in shock. I will take that as a yes, be prepared for a gruel training regime I said as I left the room before he could object...

 **So yeah….. I couldn't think of a way to get him into the guard without some outside help. So I figured why not have the Commander try to screw him over by placing him in a fight that would show his weaknesses and give him grounds to fail him.**

 **This way I am able to introduce a main character for the audience sooner, while not making him part of the shepherds or strong for quite a while. And about the training regime, let's just say death would be a good alternative. Yeah my SI is fucked and not in the good way either. The next chapter will feature my character getting beat to a pulp by someone that could kill him without batting an eyelash, fun times. :) Herzog The Conqueror logging off.**


	3. In Need of Beta Reader

I am in need of a new Beta Reader. I need one that is good at helping me pace the chapters and not rush through the story, along with noticing Typos, and bad Grammar and Punctuation. Normally I have a Beta Reader but he hasn't answered back and all the ones I contact over the Beta Reading site never answer back.


	4. Employment

**Here is the next chapter. Due to my procrastination, I am trying too post larger chapters to make up for it. Still looking for a beta reader. I also now cover art for my character now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY MY OC.**

 _ **You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today. -Abraham Lincoln**_

 **James POV**

 _The first thing I noticed was the pungent odor of fire and death as I ran through the halls of the Emmeryns castle, while not in control of my body. I knew somehow this was a vision of my alternate future. I turned a corner just dodging some falling rubble to see two breached doors that had apparently been blown inwards wit some kind of explosive. My breath hitched and I ran forward unsheathing an iron sword as I burst through the opening in the doors. What I saw would never leave my memory._

 _Validar had impaled the exalt cleanly through the chest with a Rapier. I looked on in horror. And so the chapter of Exalt Emmeryn ends Validar says with a sadistic joy kicking the corpse of the deceased exalt, making me see red_

" _ **VALIDAR!"** I heard as _my _blood ran cold clearing my rage, as an enraged Chrom charged Validar. What caught my eye though was the bleeding gash on Chroms right side, and a limp that he was giving off despite the power he was still able to be outputting._

 _I yelled in surprise when I felt Validar's arm wrap around my neck and pull me to the ground as a magically infused hand gripped the right side of my face. I tried not to cry out in pain as some of the skin on my face was peeled from the intense heat of whatever magic this man was giving off. "This is how it's going to work, you are going to hand me the Fire Emblem." "Then I will leave this castle unheeded or this mans head will soon decorate your interior walls alongside your precious Exalt." Validar said as I hissed in pain as sparks of black flame licked my face. This was what I get for letting my guard down._

 _Charging as much magical energy into my elbow as I could(which honestly wasn't much)I slammed my elbow into Validars side making him let go of me. "You little shit." he roared as I instinctively jumped to the side, wincing as I felt the shock wave of several explosion's as several spells flew by me just nearly missing by inches. I could feel my bones rattle from the concussive shock._

 _I stood up to face Validar only for both me and him to freeze as a sudden feeling of dread enveloped me. I turned to see Chrom glaring at Validar, as sparks of blue coming off of Chrom. Even though Chroms ire wasn't towards me, I still felt his rage. Gulping I slowly backed up before falling back as Chrom engaged Validar, who began trying in vain to escape the enraged Prince._

A light cough got my attention as I turned wide eyed to see Emmeryn struggling for breath. She shouldn't even be physically able to gasp for breath, but then again this wasn't my world. Rushing over to her I leaned down and looked into her pain filled eyes.

" _Why am I so useless." I thought grimly. I then noticed a backup stave, that had been left by Lissa shortly before the siege. Turning to Emmeryn then the stave, I went to get it to see it as while I wasn't proficient in Magic, I knew enough to try and channel it through the stave towards her general direction._

 _Before I could begin the process Emmeryn put her hand on my arm as I slowly looked at her wide eyed. "Why?" I asked voice cracking but she didn't answer. She looked up and smiled at something only she could see before she slowly went limp. My hands shook as the stave fell from my hands. I felt a sense of Failure. If I only knew how much more I would lose in the times to come...  
…._

 _(End of Vision)_

I groaned slowly as I awoke to what could only be described as a hangover. Looking around despite the throbbing migraine I had coming on, I saw that I was on the floor of the tavern I had been working at surrounded by several bottles of booze. I pulled myself up to the counter as I tried to ignore my throbbing migraine.

I leaned my head against the wood of the table as the memories of the previous night came to mind. I had been coming back from one of Lucinas training's that could only be described as hell on earth, in fact the pain in my body from the training couldn't even compare to the hangover, but it didn't make it any less painful.

Stopping at the tavern the previous night, and I had found out that apparently alcoholic drinks were given to trainees free, but water had to be paid for(bullshit logic). Despite not liking the beverages, I was thirsty and in pain from in a training so I gulped down a drink and after that everything was hazy. I couldn't hold alcohol well.

All of a sudden the wooden door to the tavern opened and I hissed when the light flooded into the tavern. Donnel walked in and proceeded to open every curtain and window letting light flood in as I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to vomit the contents of my stomach. "Damn it Donnel." I mumbled.

Donnel then walked over to me only to look at me disappointingly. "Boss said not t' get drunk right before work." Donnel said in his southern accent as I winced in pain at the volume of his voice.

"I thought work wasn't till Friday?" I said massaging my temples as Donnal looked at me weirdly. "It is Friday." Donnel said as I froze. I realized I had screwed up. Again. It isn't easy to keep track of the days without a calendar after all. "God damn it!" I yelled only to clutch my head in pain. Apparently trainees didn't have a very good source of income, and I had to find a job on short notice.

The bar owner was the only one too accept me in, and even then it was mainly due to no one wanting to put up with the Guards when they got drunk and rowdy. Leaving a tiny sack of gold coin on the counter, I began getting some water as Donnel cleaned up. Even then that little bit of gold, was probably a good portion of the funds I had.

Within several hours, I was back on my feet, and while I had a splitting headache, I was at least able too function and by Mid-Afternoon I had been dealing with my fair share of assholes. Still felt like I needed to empty my gut thought.

"The Alcohol is shit!" I heard a mountain of a man, at seven feet tall yell slamming the mug onto the counter and wincing as I got some spit on me from the degenerate. I bit back a remark. It wasn't like I made the alcohol, I just serve the damn stuff.

I am sorry sir I said though I must have put a bit of bite into my words, as he glared at me for several minutes. I tensed and prepared for a fight in case he got angry.

I sighed as the man eventually huffed and left slamming the door and nearly bringing it off it's hinges. "What else could go wrong?" I said basically dooming myself.

I jumped in surprise when the door was nearly torn down as a man with tattered clothes, long dark brown hair, and surprisingly animal ears rushed into the building. It took me a second to recognize the man as Yarne, or Panne's kid. One of the last two Taguel showing up was not what I expected.

I covered my face with my hands and sighed. Been doing a lot of sighing lately. For some reason in a short amount of time, I was meeting all of these important characters. It was like the universe wanted too fuck with me. "You have to hide me!" the panicked Taguel said hiding behind the bartender counter as I prepared for whatever idiot was chasing the poor ting.

Despite it being very much against the rules to have a non-worker back here, I didn't have the heart to turn the man away(that and I didn't want Panne to maim me if she found out I turned her son away).

I did my best to keep a cool face when a bunch of generic mercenaries came barging in as they walked up to me. How may I help you?" I asked being able to see Yarne trembling behind the counter, out of the corner of my eye. I tried to hide my disdain for the mercs. They were generic but armed.

"We are looking for a beast disguised as a man." the lead one said loudly slamming his fist on the counter, making me frown slightly as I didn't like where this was going one bit. "Why?" I simply asked. "To hunt the beast down of course, and have his head as a trophy." the man said making Yarne shiver and rattle the counter slightly as I kicked him slightly in the side to calm him down before he gave both of us away.

"I am sorry, but we have not seen any beasts come through here, just guards wanting their alcohol." I told him with a bite in my tone as he frowned and sniffed the air. "I can smell him on you." he said growling and withdrawing a Great Sword, making me tense and draw my knife out from under the counter stealthily. If I had to place this knife in his jugular to keep that boy safe, then I would do it no matter how much I didn't want to fight. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I heard a voice yell as I snapped to attention in slightly panic. "Boss." I said at attention looking at the owner of the bar.

He was around my height, but much more heavy set. He had a Cross Bow for a weapon with some barbed bolts. I ducked behind the counter for cover he began firing shots out across the bar making the Thugs yell curses at him as they took cover. After a while the mercenaries retreated as a couple Trainees and guards came in and escorted them out, rather roughly too.

No one that worked as a guard or trainee, wanted some degenerates to trash their main source of booze and I snickered as one of the female guards half their size proceeded to verbally rip them a new one. "You can come out." my boss said as Yarne slowly emerged from behind the table along with me as my bosses eye widened.

I wasn't surprised as many thought of Taguels as extinct. "You protected him." my boss said and looked at me as if looking for any chance of me lying. I took slight offense as I took pride in my honesty. "Wasn't exactly going to throw the poor kid to the wolves, and I don't like Mercs anyway." I said.

Main reason I didn't like the Mercenaries in this world was due to their high tendency to rape and pillage. Border Town was just big enough that said Mercenaries didn't fuck with the guard. My boss smiled again and gave me a rather nice bonus of some coin. Use that to buy some Water, you reek of the crap we feed the trainee's he said as I laughed nervously.

Water was apparently hard to come by in these parts due to Plegian bandits harassing supply lines. Also most of the water sources surrounding this fortress of a village had been purposefully contaminated by Plegia, so most of our water came from The Haildom of Ylisse.

My boss then looked back to Yarne.

Boss looked at Yarne who proceeded to freeze. "My grandparents owe their lives to Taguel, and if it wasn't for them they wouldn't have been able to make it to Border Town to start this Tavern" my Boss said making Yarne look up in surprise.

"Your welcome here any time." he said surprising Yarne who proceeded to cry a bit as I smiled at the happy scene as my boss went back to patrolling around the Tavern. I sighed only to look up when Yarne sat down in front of the stand examining me. "Your James from the past." he said lowly as my lips formed a thin line.

This confirmed that at the very least I was associated with the Shepherds in the past timeline. My sense of self preservation had hoped the dreams were just dreams, while the eager side of me was thrilled at said fact. "Yes." I said lowly not knowing how to respond to someone who knew me, without me knowing them.

Yarnes tightened his fists as I frowned. "Why did only you survive, why couldn't my parents come back as well." Yarne whispered as I cringed. It wasn't like I lived through the event either I thought thinking back to that vision of me being impaled by Robin. I could feel phantom pains. Also while I could no longer see my parents, I at least know they lived, Yarne didn't have that luxury. Even if his parents were alive in this time, it wouldn't be the same for him.

Yarne honestly needed therapy most likely, all of the past children most likely did, as I got the poor lad a drink.

"Think about the good times you had, they wouldn't want you to be sad." I said as the man sniffled and I winced when he downed the entire cup of booze. I then took his cup and put it away while keeping the rest of the drinks from him, as I didn't need him getting drunk and going beast form on me.

The day began to wind down as less patrons began coming in, and the ones that stayed too long would be removed my either me or Donnel, sometimes with a fight according to the black eye I now sported.

I grumbled rubbing my eyes as I fought the urge to yawn. The sun had set as the Tavern was now truly silent, as the only light in the tavern came from the lamps hanging on the wall. Despite many taverns staying up throughout the night, the lack of staff had us only being open during the day. Our amount of patrons, made it so we could survive, being only open during the day.

I could hear crickets and other insects which I could not identify, making their presence known as I sat in a chair and leaned back as Donnel made sure the windows were locked.

Yarne was huddled up in the corner on a makeshift bed sleeping on the floor, while Donnel had retired to one of his relatives houses as they had an extra room for him there. I then locked up the doors tight so no one would be breaking in, before taking a seat in one of the empty wooden chairs.

By an agreement I made with the boss, I was allowed to sleep at the bar as long as I helped clean up the place watch after it. My thoughts begin to drift as I thought of everything that had happened.

So much had changed. I had gone from living a rather comfortable life, to living in a life where living to see the next day was not assured. I glanced at Yarne. Was it possible I had a Kid waiting out there in the world, afraid and cold? The thought alone made me worry, and assume the worst.

"Can I be anymore depressing." I chuckled darkly. I always assumed the worst, and always worried over everything. It stressed me at times but there was little else I could do. Those visions of an alternate future filled my head as I rubbed a hand over my face as I sighed.

Yeah I wouldn't sleeping easy tonight. Whatever happened in the times to come, I would try and make sure history didn't repeat itself. I knew I could hide myself away and wait for the future to come while distancing myself from the shepherds later on, but either way Grima would come. I would rather be near people who could defend themselves when that happen. I closed my eyes and leaned back. Slowly I drifted off to sleep as visions of war and failure came to haunt me.

 **Not great at creating characters so I am slowly trickling in some different canon characters so it isn't just my OC.** **My OC has an inferiority complex which won't help him later on.**

 **I** **know I said he would be getting beat up by Lucina but I am saving that for next chapter, as I wanted to post this to show how he is handling being in a different place. I already have the next chapter going and it should be done within the next month.**


	5. Special Mention

I got character art for this Fanfiction now and it is the cover art for said story. I got it done from KegiSpringfield. He has a FanFiction page, and a DeviantArt page which I really suggest looking at. He put some good work into it so thought I would mention him.


	6. Poll Announced

**The next chapter should be out sometime this month, as it is completed and has been sent to my Beta reader just today. Now that that's been addressed, I will be putting up a Poll for the story as I am conflicted on an issue. On whether I should drag on the guard arc, or focus on fast forwarding more quickly to the beginning of the game.**

 **Staying in the guard arc means you wouldn't see many characters for a while, but fast forwarding quite a bit would make it so it looks like my SI-OC made uite a rather substantial jump in skill, but not to the point he could best any of the true heroes, or villains in the story but he would be on par with the other lesser powerful people. I will have the poll on my profile so make sure to check it out.**


End file.
